walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jocelyn (TV Series)
Jocelyn is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was an old friend of Michonne and the leader of a cult of orphaned children she trained and manipulated to do her bidding. She served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Scars". Overview Jocelyn is shown to be a manipulative, cunning, cruel, and psychopathic woman who is a determined survivor and an effective leader to the children in her group. Before the apocalypse however, she was a good, supportive friend to Michonne and the two helped each other during many bad experiences and she held the full trust of Michonne, which went on even into the apocalypse. However an unknown experience following the zombie outbreak took it's toll on Jocelyn's sanity and she thus renounced her former "soft" self and dedicated herself to teaching children of the next generation to become hardened survivors and killers in order to ensure their survival in the post-apocalyptic hell. Jocelyn was shown to be utterly extreme in her mission to train children to become hardened survivors by forcing them to kill other survivors and even brand outsiders like animals to prove their strength, showing that Jocelyn had no qualms about harming or killing anyone and was willing to do anything to make her children strong. She viewed children as being perfect survivors due to the ease in which she could manipulate them to do whatever she desired of them, implying she sincerely enjoyed the power she wielded over the children. Upon encountering her old friend Michonne, Jocelyn did not change her ways at all and took advantage of her old friend's trust to ransack Alexandria's supplies and kill an innocent survivor and kidnap Alexandria's children, including Judith, to add to her cult. Her cruelty was exemplified when she had her heavily pregnant former friend branded alongside Daryl and later personally beating Michonne, forcing her to brutally murder Jocelyn. She dies a cruel, vile and remorseless murderer and child manipulator and is killed by someone who once held her in high regard and trusted almost as a sister. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Jocelyn's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she and Michonne attended college together and helped each other through many painful experiences. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, something happened to Jocelyn that drove her insane and caused her to devolve into a murderous psychopath who eventually began to care for young children (presumably orphaned or kidnapped by her) and formed a cult-like group of survivors in which she trained the children to become hardened survivors and killers in order to ensure their survival in the post-apocalyptic world. She achieved this by teaching them how to use weapons, kill walkers, as well as mutilate other survivors to prove their strength. The children were also used as bait in order for Jocelyn and her group to infiltrate other settlements and communities to raid their supplies and kidnap other young children to add to their cult. It is never revealed exactly what it was that happened to Jocelyn that caused her to lose her mind and become such a monster, only that she was unable to prevent it because she was "soft," which is why she viewed humanity as a weakness and brainwashed the children in her cult into shedding theirs the same way she had, believing that this would ensure their survival. Season 9 "Scars" In a flashback, Jocelyn, Mitchell, and Winnie are found by a group from Alexandria in the woods and are brought to the community. Michonne recognises her as her friend from college and decides to let her group stay. A while later, Jocelyn runs from the infirmary panicking and tells Michonne she needs to get back to "them". Michonne calms her down and offers help. Later, Michonne and a group follow Winnie to a factory where they find several kids hiding out and bring them to Alexandria. At night, Jocelyn's kid group enjoys a bonfire with the community kids. In her house, Michonne tells Jocelyn she's impressed with the kids' hunting skills, with Jocelyn telling her the kids are capable of anything. In the middle of the night, Jocelyn and her group kidnap Judith and other children, kill a resident and leave with the food supply and guns. The next day, Michonne and Daryl spot one of Jocelyn's kids outside of an abandoned school. They chase him until they're met by all of the kids in a hallway. Daryl gets shot in the shoulder with an arrow while Linus knocks Michonne unconscious. Sometime later, they wake up bloodied and tied to a pipe. Linus painfully brands an iron X on Daryl and Jocelyn tells Michonne the kids can't be soft. Winnie then brands Michonne as she shrieks in pain. When they are left alone, Daryl and Michonne break free and split up. Michonne sees Jocelyn in the hallway and demands to know where Judith and the rest of the kids are. As they argue, Gina points Michonne's own katana at her. Jocelyn leaves and orders her and Linus to kill her. However, Michonne finds an exit and is immediately beaten over and over with a wooden plank by Jocelyn. Michonne summons the strength to stab her in her leg and the chest, killing her. Death ;Killed By *Michonne As Jocelyn is beating Michonne, she stabs her in the leg and then in the chest, killing her. *Michonne or Daryl Dixon (Before Reanimation, Assumed) She is presumably put down before reanimation by either Michonne or Daryl once the fight is over and the Alexandria kids are safe. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jocelyn has killed: *Russ (Caused or Direct) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Michonne Jocelyn and Michonne were very good friends who knew each other prior to the outbreak, having been friends during high school. They share many good memories together, and when Michonne sees Jocelyn at the gates, she instantly allows her group inside. However, when it is revealed that Jocelyn had robbed the Alexandria Safe-Zone of its supplies and had kidnapped the children, Michonne breaks off all of her feelings for her. Jocelyn also had no qualms about allowing her children to brutally mutilate her heavily pregnant former friend and later attempted to kill Michonne herself, causing Michonne to brutally murder her for her actions. Michonne shows no remorse for her murder of Jocelyn. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Scars" (Flashback) Trivia *Jocelyn is very similar to Shane; she was a close friend of the protagonist and turned against their own friend after the apocalypse. Both Jocelyn and Shane were also stabbed to death by their respective former friends as well. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Leaders